Talk:Survivor: The Ultimate Challenge
Episode 1: Land Ho, Yo (April 7th 2013) 10 lucky contestants arrive at Clipperton Island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean for the chance to win $1,000,000 and two other lesser prizes. Mike: Hey Mike here dropping Season one of Survivor: The Ultimate Challenge! So...here's the deal 10 people have signed up for the chance to win $1,000,000 and compete against each other here on Clipperton Island off the coast of the Baja Peninsula. Every day the Tribes will receive a challenge and the winners will be safe from immunity. However, the losing tribe or survivor will be sent to the elimination ceromony to vote off one of their fellow tribe members. The person who receives the most votes must immediatly go home and can't come back EVER! Heather: And I am you Co-Host Heather, I'll be assisting Mike in most of the challenges. Mike: Actually, you won't Heather your kinda just a backup in case I get sick....so.... Heather: What ever at least I'm on the show Mike: True dat. Anyway let's also introduce Vicky! She'll be cooking the meals here on the island! Vicky: Yes that's right 5 star meals here they come! Mike: Okay so lets meet our contestants: Chad, Sandy, Sidney, Wally, Ben, Trish, Hannah, Casey, Trey, and Gary! Welcome everyone to Clipperton Island! Heather: Welcome Everyone! Vicky: Welcome Campers! Mike: Okay enough, Vicky, you should be cooking instead of trying to be hosting. Vicky: Si Sorry Senior Mike, I will get right back to work! Mike: Good! Heather: *rolls eyes at Vicky Mike: Cut her some slack she barley gets paid.....Okay sorry campers lets back to the task at hand. How about each of you tell us why you signed up to Survivor: The Ultimate Challenge, then i'll put you on Tribes! Wally: Yes, when everything starts? (uh, i don't really know how your camp works. I guess the whole roleplay is in the talk page? Nice, if it's right :P) Trey: What up guys? I am Trey, And i am here to win! Hannah: Hello everyone !! i'm Hannah :D Sidney: Well I am Sidney and I am so glad to be here! I hope I can make alot of new friends! Mike: Okay well everyone else who cares your out of time we need to put you on teams, you can tell us why you signed up at the end of the elimination ceremony! Okay when I call your name go stand over there. Mike: Gary, Trish, Sidney, Wally, and Trey! You guys shall hence forth be known as Tribe Sithis! Mike: Okay as for the rest of you when I call your name go stand over there! Chad, Sandy, Ben, Hannah, and Casey! You guys shall hence forth be known as Tribe Lilith! Mike: Now for my favorite part the challenge! I like to call this one Push It up Hill! In front of you are four blocks your task is to push them along the track to build the base of a temple. After you have completed that you will run up the steps where one person will chop a series of ropes with an axe to release another set of stairs. Then race up to the top of temple and complete a puzzle! The first tribe to finish wins immunity and is safe from elimination! Mike: So Get Going! Casey:.... Sidney: Okay guys since there is 5 of us lets work together to push these blocks. Mike: Great Trey has made it to the end with the last block. Tribe Lilith needs to pull through! And Casey finishes the block! Wow looks at here run up those steps! Casey: .... Sidney: Oh no hurry! Heather: Go Tribe Sithis Vicky: Eww Mike: And Wally cuts the rope opening the next set of steps to the top! Chad does the same! Sidney: I can solve the puzzle I mean I do these things for fun all the time! Mike: Casey and Sidney are neck in neck to finish the puzzle.....and....SIdney wins the challenge for her tribe! Congrats Tribe Sithis you guys wins immunity and are all safe in tonights elimination! However as for Tribe Lilith you guys are going to vote someone off. Think about it long and hard! Elimination (X equals one vote against) Chad- X Casey- XX Ben- Sandy- Hannah- Episode 2: Something Cruel and Something Sweet Episode 3: Alliances, You'll Need 'Em Episode 4: You Are Nothin Without Me! Episode 5: Rivalry is a Beach Episode 6: Take it Losers! Episode 7: Dial M for the Merger Hotline Episode 8: What's Hangin? Episode 9: Final Three Showdown Episode 10: The Perks of Being A Million Dollar Winner